


Greasers (A Parody of 'Heathens' by Twenty One Pilots)

by StayGoldFrens



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayGoldFrens/pseuds/StayGoldFrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I decided to do a parody of 'Heathens' and call it Greasers based off 'The Outsiders', just tell me what you guys think and remember criticism is always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greasers (A Parody of 'Heathens' by Twenty One Pilots)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heathens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216868) by Twenty One Pilots. 



All my friends are Greasers, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you for a smoke  
Please don't make any sudden notes  
You don't know that we have been abused

All my friends are Greasers, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you for a comb  
Please don't make any sudden notes  
You don't know that we have been abused

Welcome to the group of greasers  
Who have group of greasers that they love one day   
That Ran away  
Just because they stabbed Bob the Soc   
Doesn't mean they're murderers ever since Sat-tur-day  
You'll never know the 'happy' boy smoking next to you  
You'll never know the 'reckless' boy smoking next you  
You'll think "How'd I get here, smoking next to you"  
But after all I've said, please don't forget

All my friends are Greasers, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you for a smoke  
Please don't make any sudden notes  
You don't that we have been abused

We don't deal with Socs very well  
They say they hurt Johnny very well  
You have a reputation not to mention  
They say they can kill you in any second  
You'll never knew the 'tired' man sitting next to you  
You'll have some 'violent' people smoking next to you  
You'll think "How did I get here, smoking next to you"  
But after all I said, please don't forget  
(Fight it, Fight it)

All my friends are Greasers, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you for a smoke  
Please don't make any sudden notes  
You don't know that we have been abused

All my friends are Greasers, take it slow  
(Fight it)  
Wait for them to ask you for a smoke  
(Fight it)  
All my friends are Greasers, take it slow  
(Fight it)  
Wait for them to ask you for a comb

Why'd Cherry come, she should have stayed  
In her Soc territory, where she'll be safe  
And now we're outside, fighting this out  
Johnny and Dally died, will she help us out...

The End

So how was it, it's my 1st time writing a parody and I think I'm pretty bad at this, what do you think?


End file.
